Educators and educational institutes want to improve both the effectiveness and efficiency of knowledge transfer by incorporating technology. As use of chalkboards has evolved into use of overhead projectors, and further into use of digital presentations, live lectures have evolved into prerecorded video productions that are stored and available digitally, for example. Digitally available prerecorded video lectures have provided larger access to knowledge, and in some cases, entire courses may be taught via prerecorded video lectures.
When a student is interested in signing up for a particular course that is taught via prerecorded video lectures, it may be beneficial for the student to have an option to view a preview of the video lectures before committing to the course. One benefit of this option may be the student's opportunity to assess whether the instructor's teaching style is suitable for the student, for example. As such, previews of video lectures composed of highlights and features of the video lectures may be created and provided to students.
Currently, video previews are often produced manually by video editors, a process which may be time consuming and prone to inconsistencies. As video lectures become more prevalent, a more efficient method for generating video lecture previews may further increase the efficiency of knowledge transfer.